A Wound Left Behind
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: SHORT SEQUEL TO BLOOD BROTHER! They made it through to become two functioning American families, but something would come from across the sea to remind them...and haunt them.
1. Prologue

**Greetings folks, this is the sequel to my fic**** Blood Brother )_, a story about the cast of Inuyasha playing roles as victims and murderers involved in the WW2 Holocaust. I highly believe you wont understand this story unless you read _Blood Brother. **_**Otherwise, if you're too lazy to read that one. Just note that this takes place mainly in America and there are two families, Holocaust survivors, who are struggling to make ends meet in their new life.**_

**And if you did read**** Blood Brother, _then you would know who is having this dream in the following prologue: kinda like a quiz eh?

* * *

_**

**A Wound Left Behind**

**By Fantasy Cat**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi and deal with a few historical events which may or may not have taken place.**__

**

* * *

**

**_Prologue_**

Everynight, it was the same dream…one that had no infinite start or conclusion. It was not happy but it was not a nightmare either. And she failed to understand…

It started in a house. She knew she was alone. She knew that the food that she was eating did not belong to her, but she couldn't help that her aching stomach was desiring such fresh and wonderful food. And then the bad thing she expected to happen did come. She was chased inside the house of a stranger by the voice of a booming woman. Her small hands struggled in fear to turn the doorknob. The angry woman and her husband were close behind.

At the very last minute, the door flew open and she rushed out.

But something struck her the moment she stepped outside…

And now she was being pushed into water by a pair of large hands.

Just when it seemed that she was about to take her last breath, the hands let go. She quickly pulled out of the water and the first thing she saw was a field of broken glass and a man with a bleeding hand, a hand that she could feel as the one who tried to drown her.

Sometimes, the dream takes on different forms and leaves out certain sequences. The odd sequence that stood out, was just her in a small attic room, sweeping through books whose language she did not understand and the teddy bear she owned by her side.

Perhaps one day, she would understand the dream, the sequences of déjà vu. But for the time being, she had to put these visions behind her.

Life was different now. Life was better.

And she never knew that she grew up in such fear. She didn't understand or respond to the past.

Who knew that she was surrounded by so much death as a child?

Those were the questions that were about to be answered…


	2. Part One Six Years after Blood Brother

A Wound Left Behind

By Fantasy Cat

* * *

**__**

Part One

On the road to Nuremberg, September 1947

They sat in the darkness feeling nothing but the jerking of the van. They had survived a couple of years in POW camps in the east but the worst was yet to come. Their fate was sealed, yet they knew they were guilty. There was no escape from the responsibility that had for slaughtering innocent lives by the millions.

"You should've seen me with this one wench. I took her all the way to Ustka and we were just about to do when the Allies broke in and dragged me off."

"A likely story. Now fork up your cigarettes."

Kouga only had a few left. He handed one requested by Sesshomaru and then offered the other to the woman in the van.

"Didn't know there were women Einsatzgruppens," said Kouga.

"I just happened to be their best spy," she said taking a smoke. "I knew where all of the resistant ones gathered and their silly plans. I could easily deceived. But my best thrill came out of working at the Dachau camp. I was the best at catching the women along corners, and keeping them in line. Those were the days of paradise for me."

"Well, Kagura, maybe you can get a lighter sentence if you're a woman."

"Ha! Bullshit! I'd rather be dead now then have one more lecture by these damn Allies. It makes me sick to my stomach so see a Jew in the streets walking around free."

"And what about you, Sesshomaru?" said Kouga. "You say that you didn't have many missions to do these past few years. I bet all you got to do was lay around on your ass while the rest of us are breaking our backs worshiping you."

"That is the sad part. I'm too well known throughout Germany to not be able to escape the death penalty. You however, seem quite nervous. You should take things like a man, Kouga. It's either death or life imprisonment."

"Damn, I never got to have one last laid." Then Kouga set his sights on Kagura.

"Don't even think about it!" she growled.

………

"Sesshomaru Taisho, this tribunal finds you guilty of civilian genocide. As it stands, for this moment, your sentence is death."

From there, Sesshomaru was jammed into a dark cell. Unlike most of the prisoners here, Sesshomaru welcomed the darkness and the end.

A short time after being in that cell, and old doctor came and approached the Nuremberg Tribunal.

"If you have the time to talk," said the doctor to the council. "I have some records to show that Sesshomaru is clearly labeled insane."

* * *

Long Island, 1953. It is now six years later.

The weather was never perfect for Inuyasha. Nothing seemed to be. He knew better than to trust Miroku's beliefs that this was the land of dream. He had to switch jobs several times. His paychecks were always low. The double house itself was falling apart. That is why he was occasionally up on the roof trying to fix whatever problem was screwing the two families over.

"Shippo! This is the last time I'm calling you! I refuse to be late to school again!"

"Then don't go!"

"Stop being immature! I have to walk you to school or both of our parents will kill me!"

Inuyasha sighed. He could not believe how loud these kids got, especially his neighbors daughter. He began to think that maybe it wasn't a good idea to put Rin in charge of Shippo all the time, just because he was very young.

The two "kids" were now rushing to the elementary school. "Why in the world were you taking so long?" Rin asked.

"I was going to get my mom's camera, but I couldn't reach the closet shelf so I gave up."

"Then it probably meant that it's off limits to you."

"But I needed it," said Shippo. "We're going to the harbor today and I want to make sure I catch the Nazi Lunatic."

"I think you are the one who's being a lunatic," Rin sighed. "Nazi whack or whatnot."

"Believe all you want to Rin. But I like going to places where there are scary people like him to out for. It's make things all the more exciting."

The two finally arrived at Shippo's school.

"Alright, behave on your field trip. And for goodness sake don't wander off."

"Yes, mommy!" Shippo said mockingly.

"Or else I'll tell your friends about the last time you got lost and ended up crying for hours."

"NO!!!"

Rin gave a quick laugh before she had to hurry over to the high school. It was luckily only a few hours away but having to walk Shippo to school and then pick him up almost took as much time as her homework.

She never expected to open up to people, but then she started school in America and learned the honest truth. She started elementary school as an alien. Rin only knew how to speak Polish and what was worse was that she spoke so little. Instead of spending time with friends or getting homework done on time, Rin had to spend a lot of time with a social worker having to learn English and she had to do it from the very beginning. She remembered as a child in Poland not saying anything but she would remember how t0o say her name in case someone needed to know what it was.

Rin was now in the seventh grade and things began to slowly improve. Now that she knew English, it was all she spoke. Sometimes she spoke very loudly because she thought that was how you got the attention of American peers. She also thought it was normal to be selfish and spoiled. Now Rin had grown up from a very silent child to a loud selfish brat.

And her least favorite thing in the world: playing Shippo's babysitter!

She had no after school commitments. A part of her believed that she would scare off possible friends. It made no sense to her though. People thought she was annoying when she talked very loud, but she knew it would've been much worse to be the quiet one, much much worse.

So every morning, she would take Shippo to his school, and every afternoon, she would pick him up.

And then she would spend all night babysitting.

Why? Because both parents in that double house had to work just to be able to live in it.

Shippo seemed to have no worries. He was brought to America when he was 2 so he had better chances at functioning in American society better. Maybe Rin was always mad at Shippo because she was jealous of him.

Rin senses told her that Shippo was running around worryingly as she struggled to do Algebra, a class she knew she was bound to fail.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM SHIPPO?!" Rin yelled making her neighbor jump.

"Jeez, Rin don't go crazy or mad, okay? I think I left my lunch box at the harbor."

"Oh great!" said Rin.

"I'm gonna be in big trouble with mommy and daddy. I don't want to get into trouble!" Shippo began to lie on the floor crying loudly.

"Shippo! Stop it! I'll go look for your stupid lunch box!"

Shippo stopped crying. "YAY!"

Rin was forced to stop her homework and took Shippo up to his room.

"But I don't wanna go to bed early!" Shippo cried again.

"You better go to bed now, because no one is going to be home for a couple of hours. And just because I'm leaving you home alone doesn't mean you cant run around."

Rin took a while trying to get Shippo to finally sleep.

Then she got on her bike and began to travel across the island.

'If mom and dad find out I left Shippo home alone so I could his get stupid lunch box, they are going to kill me,' Rin thought.

It had gotten really dark for eight o'clock. But Rin was well prepared. She tied a flashlight onto her bike to show her the way to the harbor. She had a feeling she knew where this place was because she had been on the same fieldtrip before.

She biked around the many sections of the harbor. All the seagulls disappeared at night. There were no boats coming in or people walking around.

And this somewhat scared her. Then the thought of the Nazi Lunatic came to mind.

'Ridiculous,' she thought. If something like that didn't scare Shippo then it shouldn't scare her in the least.

Besides, she hadn't the slightest idea what a "Nazi" was.

She was searching frantically knowing that time was against her. She did not want to get grounded for something this ridiculous. The ordeal was stressing her. The flashlight wasn't of much help.

Rin finally caught sight of the metal lunch box at the edge of one of many piers she looked through twice. She sighed as she parked her bike and began walking to the edge to pick it up.

She felt cranky and sleepyas she threw the lunch box in the bike basket. She biked down the pier until she swerved a corner. One of the planks got loose causing the front wheel of the bike to get trap. And Rin, who was to startled to realize what was going on fell over, on the pier side fortunately.

But once the pain in her side went away, she tried to get up.

'Oh no,' Rin thought. She tried to massage her twisted ankle, hoping to heal it quicker.

She heard the sound of booming and looked up at the sky. It seemed very clear, but she kept hearing more of that booming. Rin looked around. Everything was too dark to see but the booms began to get louder.

And then it occurred to Rin, that was the sound of booming footsteps.

* * *

****

God, I'm so sorry people. This story is already turning out to be crap! I mean for one thing I was hoping you would get the idea that Rin became a completely different person, loud and abnoxious, when she gre up. But I know I'm being way too fast pace with this one. But my head hurts and I wanted to get this update done. If we're lucky, things will get better!!!!


	3. Part Two

****

Been a while, I know. But classes…yeah. At least I'm writing again after skipping out for over a month.

Daaku Tennotsukai - Thanx for being reviewer #1

Angaloth - You really don't see much of Rin like this. I think it's an optimistic change. Yet she still has her painful past, that's only hidden by the person she has become.

Sess.R.Us - Teeheehee, what a cool name! Indeed crazy Sesshie!

LoCaD - Sorry, I shouldve ended Blood Brother to make it sound more complete but I don't have a clue how long this story is gonna wind up. Depends on how much I can think of.

A Wound Left Behind

By Fantasy Cat

* * *

**__**

Part Two

* * *

Frozen to the spot Rin waited for the footsteps to pass but they only came louder, which ultimately meant that they were coming closer. She laid on her stomach, closing her eyes and trying to get the fear out of her system.

And then she felt a strong grip on her ankle, the one that got sprained. Someone was grabbing her and trying to lift her foot up. Too frightened to scream, too much in pain to move, Rin only quivered under her breath.

"Hey! Stehen sie auf!"

Ste-what? Perhaps she was too scared to see what the person touching her was saying. And then she felt her side being grabbed. Rin was suddenly rolled on her back and caught the glimpse of the figure.

Although it was too dark, she could see long shaggy hair covering the man's head…it was much like Shippo's dad and her neighbor, Mr. Inuyasha. But this man was bigger, and he had a terrible stench. He wore a dark trenchcoat that was slightly opened and Rin could see the filthy clothing from underneath. The shaggy man reached out and pulled Rin from off the ground.

Soon Rin found herself somewhat standing. She waved her arms out afraid of losing her balance and then the man grabbed her arm and forced it on cold metal. It was her bike. The lunch box was still in the basket.

Holding onto the bike, trying to reclaim her balance, she stared up at him.

"Gehen sie," he said loud and coldly.

Now Rin realized that he was a foreigner but she couldn't determine what country. It sounded quite familiar though. Hell, that voice sounded familiar as well.

"JEZTZ!"

Rin jumped at the snapping growl of the stranger's voice and jumped onto her bike. He was mad. Rin made as much effort as she could to push the pedals on her bike. It was very painful. She did it carefully yet quickly enough so she could get out of the man's sight.

The struggle to pedal home lasted an hour. Sure enough Rin got in trouble with her parents and was grounded. It turned out to be a terrible night.

Every night, she had dreamt about someone, an adult yelling at her in a language she didn't understand. She knew she had done something wrong but she did not understand what it was and suddenly, the figure who had been yelling at Rin would dissappear and reappear from sight.

Soon, Rin began to actually make up a face and a voice for that strange person. Sometimes it would look like Mr. Inuyasha. Then she remembered the foreigner at the pier. It became clear that it was he yelling at Rin, in his loud and strange language. And Rin could not understand what she had done wrong to upset a man she didn't understand nor knew.

After having the dream again one night Rin woke up in the middle of the night and started to cry. It didn't occur to her until after three minutes how loud she was. Shippo's family could be hearing her on the other side of the wall.

And then a knock and a creek at the door came her mother.

"Rin…what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sango went to sit by the bedside of Rin. They saw Miroku take a peek into the room and went to bed knowing that his wife could handle the delicate situation better than he could.

"I'm sorry, mom," choked Rin.

"About last week? It's already behind us."

"No…I mean waking you up. It's a dumb reason. I've just been having…bad dreams."

"It's not a dumb reason, Rin. We still have nightmares…your father and I. You know Shippo's mother and father have bad dreams beyond compare…" Sango brought Rin closer not caring that she may be too old to turn to mother over such things. "Your dreams…do they have anything to do with the past?" asked Sango.

"I dunno…but when I dream I'm always younger…much younger than I am now."

"What do you remember about your family Rin…your old one?" Rin knew for as long as she could remember that Sango and Miroku were not her real parents. Yet she couldn't remember having a family before them.

"I…" Rin said. "I really can't remember anything."

"I'm sorry, Rin. I wish I knew where you came from as well." Sango gave her daughter a kiss hoping that now Rin felt better enough to rest. But after she left Rin continued to stay up. Her mind kept struggling, struggling to figure out the past.

She thought about her dreams again. They could be the key but why wasn't she able to interpret or understand them?

Suddenly Rin felt a sense of déjà vu as she lied in bed. Her treasure teddy bear was laying by her side. Rin quickly turned on the light by her bed and took a good look at that bear…that bear…it was a very old bear but something told her that this was the same one she carried in her dreams. It must've been a part of her before she was adopted but Mr. Inuyasha said he bought it for her.

"I remember you whining about it. You saw the smelly old bear and didn't want to let go of it," Inuyasha told her. "And your parents still haven't paid me back!"

Rin sighed. She probably didn't have anything, not even a single toy before then. She wondered how long she had been an orphan in that country. She knew about the war, she knew everyone's story in that double house but her's was the most difficult to decipher.

The only hints she had were obvious ones told by the adults. They all lost their families to prison camps and it was most likely that she did too.

Rin failed to sleep that entire night. The next day, she asked her mother to tell her in as much detail as she could how they "found" her. Sango must've told her only once or twice before, when she was younger.

"We were stopped, your father and I. We were fleeing from all of these attacks and this guard pushed you into our car. That's all that really happened."

Rin had another curiosity occur to her. "How is my name Rin?"

"You told us."

"I did?"

"Yes. I was surprised myself that someone who was alone could remember their own name. You probably have a better memory than you thought."

At the same time, Rin felt good but still disappointed. Knowing her name didn't help matters at all. Maybe if she could remember what might have been her last name, then things would've been different. But that was all a blank.

"It's a beautiful day outside," said Sango. Maybe you should go outside and clear your head. Shippo is gone with his mother so you don't have a thing to worry."

Rin was surprised at her mother's request. She probably wanted Rin to go outside because her dreams were causing her to lose her mind which was mostly true. Rin got her mother to pack her a coke and a sandwich since Rin had a feeling that she would be at the park for a while.

That warm and clear Saturday, her grounding had been long over and her ankle had healed. As she biked in the direction of the park she came upon an intersection of signs. One was pointing towards the pier.

In a flash her mind was screaming. Rin suddenly stopped her bike and was on the urge of tears. Hearing yelling in your own head was never a good sign, never a good sign. She tried to breathe as though she was deadly afraid. _'Yeah,'_ thought Rin. _'I'm afraid I'm gonna end up in a mental hospital.'_

Rin just sat on her bike at that intersection trying to clear her mind of those terrible noises. It wasn't just yelling, they sounded almost like bombs coming from the sky.

'This just has to be my imagination,' thought Rin.

She pedaled straight down the street, towards the pier. Subconsciously she knew this was crazy but she was determined to go down there and see for herself if that one night was all a dream. Rin remembered where that pier was. She parked her bike and walked around.

By this time Rin was tired. She decided to have lunch on that wooden surface with her legs dangling over the water. But just as she opened her paper bag, she heard a growl. She instantly looked around but didn't see a thing. She looked over and down.

Over the pier to her left was sand, and a trail of footprints. She grabbed her lunch bag and leaped off the pier unto the small beach. The footprints went back up the hill and there was a small warehouse. As Rin approached the building, it scared her how everything seemed quiet. It was uninhabited with the exception of seagulls flying low.

She knew with every second how crazy this was, but in a way she felt that confronting this situation could possibly put those bad dreams to an end. Closer and closer Rin began to recognize the many boarded up windows and the dirt underneath her feet. She nudged the door as carefully as she could and squeezed in.

The warehouse inside was one large room, dark and very dusty. There were only piles of boxes here and there but the placed seemed empty. She cautiously turned around and then her heart completely stopped…

A loud gasp echoed throughout the warehouse.

* * *

****

I think I'll stop there to even the chaps out. I wrote 200 more words of story, but they'll be for the next chap (don't worry I wont make you wait this long again). So I know nothing much happened here (seems a bit repetitive). I'm so sorry. There's gonna be some interesting stuff happening in the next chap. Keep reading! I wuv reviews!


	4. Part Three

**PLEASE DON'T ASK WHERE I HAVE BEEN. JUST ENJOY THESE UPDATES…YES, I SAID UPDATES!**

**A Wound Left Behind**

**By Fantasy Cat**

* * *

**_Part Three_**

* * *

He seemed to have come out of nowhere, same filthy clothing and smell. He had a look of disgust on his face but at least he wasn't yelling at her.

Rin was torn between her desire to run and her curiosity as to what would happen now. The moment the two came eye to eye of each other, there was no turning back.

She saw his eyes look down to her hand. Rin noticed the lunch bag she gripped.

Slowly, the man was taken aback as Rin lifted the bag up to his face. She was pushing the bag towards him with her eyes closed.

She felt him snatch the bag.

The man began scavenging through the bag. The first thing he grabbed was the bottle of coke.

"Oh here," said Rin. Without thinking about her situation, she reached into the bag and grabbed the bottle opener and then opened the bottle for him.

He was sniffing the strange aroma that came from the bottle before he took a sip. Had this man not drink a coke in his life? Probably not since he was a foreigner.

Rin tried not to chuckle. He was sucking down that entire bottle. But then something caught Rin's eyes. It was a symbol patched to his shoulder. It was strange black symbol in a white circle against a red flag.

"What's that?" she asked absentmindedly. The stranger stopped chugging the coke bottle when he looked down and noticed Rin pointing to the patch. He shoved her hand away with a grunt and went back to his drink.

Rin rubber her hand in confusion and looking down she noticed that her time was running out. To stay here a minute longer would mean to get grounded again by her parents.

As she began to back away towards the exit, she watched him. He didn't seem to care that she was leaving. The moment Rin stepped outside she felt as though she never met the foreigner, except she never got to eat her own lunch.

She went straight back to the house and up to her room to lie down. It was the only place where Rin could concentrate on her thoughts. They have been absorbed by thoughts of the foreigner: his strange clothing, his language, his familiarity. It was killing Rin.

And worse yet, with the passing of time, it gave Rin a hard time when it came to studying. Her teacher yelled at her once because she wasn't taking notes. Now to make it look like she was, Rin would make doodles in her schoolwork when lecture were taking place. In history class, while the teacher and the rest of the class were talking about something like "world wars", Rin was busy trying to fit two awkward pieces together: her past and her dreams.

It all came to a screeching halt one afternoon while she was up in her room still struggling mentally over the thought of memories. Whenever she thought of the foreigner, she felt a deep sense of connection and concern for him…

"Rin, honey." Sango was at the door of Rin's bedroom. "We need to talk, dear."

"What? I'm okay," said Rin. But Sango shook her head. "Your teacher doesn't think so and neither do your father and I." Sango joined Rin on the bed and Rin became attentive when she noticed the sheet of paper in her mother's hand.

"Hey," Rin pointed. "Isnt that my…"

"Your English homework from yesterday," said Sango. "Your teacher has been concerned that you haven't been focusing in class. It shows because this didn't get a very high mark but he also brought something else to my attention." Sango pointed to the far left of the paper near the top where a black symbol had been heavily and cautiously penciled in."

"Rin, what in the world possessed you to draw this in class?" she asked her daughter.

"I don't know," Rin shrugged.

"Do you think that after all of these kinds that anyone would allow this kind of thing to be present, especially in this country!" Her mother's sudden outrage threw Rin into a frenzy of confusion. Why was she getting upset over a little mark.

"I…I don't understand," said Rin. "Really…I don't. I don't know what that is…I just saw it one day and I couldn't stop thinking about…"

"You saw it? But where?" Rin was relieved to her some calm in her mother's voice again but she shook at having to ask the question of where she saw the mark. It would be ill mannered to let her know that she met some stranger on the beach.

"I…," shook Rin. "I can't remember…It was a long time ago, I guess."

"You mean, that long ago…?" When hearing this it saved Rin from trouble but also comforted her to know that they were talking about their pasts again with great curiosity. "Yeah."

"Do you know what this symbol represents Rin? It represented something back where we came from."

"Our symbol?" asked Rin.

"No, Rin. It's not that at all. You know, your father and I haven't told you a whole lot about the war, but maybe it's time you understood how bad it was on all of us, including you."

That was all that was needed to get Rin out of her daydreams and disturbed mental state. All she ever knew was that she was a war orphan but she never knew anything about the war itself and that alone could've been an important key. She made a note to herself to start paying attention in history class from now on.

"That symbol," Sango pointed to the paper again. "Was used by the enemy. Of course, no one never expected them to be the enemy until they started doing terrible things. It was only a little over ten years ago when they started sweeping throughout all of Europe."

"So they must've killed a lot of people?" asked Rin.

Sango sighed. "Yes, Rin. But you must understand. These were not the usual sort of bad guys, they only targeted a certain group of people. A large but individual group and the fact that they killed as much of this certain group of people as they could throughout their growing land made them more feared."

There was a moment of silence by Sango until…

"That was us wasn't it?" asked Rin. "Tttttthere aren't many Jewish people here. Everyone at school is weird when I bring that up so that makes me different and everyone in this house is Jewish and they said they all had a bad time during the war…Is that what really happened to everyone and…my family? I thought they all went to the prison camps."

"They sent all of our kind to the prison camp but only as a means to make death more organized. Even before then however, Jews would be randomly targeted for death. Mr. Inuyasha and his wife were in those camps and they saw a lot of carnage."

Sango noticed her daughter shaking. "Rin, is this bothering you? Do you want me to stop?"

"No…" Rin quivered. "It's alright. I want to know more."

"Well," Sango continued. "It took a few years but finally reinforcements from countries far away banded together and that was how the war got started. But none of these people who came to rescue us had no idea of what was happening to our people, not until they finally came to free us. But by then so much damaged had already been done. The enemy was so determined in their one goal to kill us that many families were torn apart or extinguished all together. Some couldn't last a few months in that kind of condition and only a few got off lucky. You could not remember having a family over there. It's likely that they were taken and had died. Otherwise, I'm sure they would've come looking for you before we came here."

Rin wanted so badly to remember her past family, even if they were without much doubt deceased but these days she had given up on that. This enemy had been capable of destroying so much. Even hopes and dreams were crushed under their reign. She looked down on the floor and asked "What was the enemy?"

"The enemy was a political party. Many wars start because of different views on how a country should be run. But it was rare even now to see a certain group of people so bent on taken over the world, and these were Germans. A National Socialist Party, which ran Germany and soon, Germany wanted to steal other lands and control their people. That was how they were able to kill so many of us. Here in America, they just like to call them Nazis."

Rin's heart stopped at that very moment. That man…the lunatic Nazi…a man responsible for slaughtering so many of her own kind…maybe her family...

…it couldn't be.


	5. Part Four

**DON'T BE FOOLED BY THIS CHAPTER'S SHORTNESS. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS PRETTY LONG!**

**A Wound Left Behind**

**By Fantasy Cat**

* * *

**_Part Four_**

* * *

"Rin…?" Sango noticed the trance her daughter was in. "Oh Rin, I'm so worried about you. I wish you could just put all of this behind you. I mean, look where we are. This place is so much safer than we have ever lived in. I will understand if you need more time to get over this but please you must at least try. You don't know how grateful you are. Your father and I, we were so happy to have found you and to bring you here. Please Rin, be strong and just be grateful for what you have now."

Rin looked up, worried that she had caused some motive for her mother to start pouring tears. "Momma, it's alright. All I wanted to know was what happened to me over there, that's all. And now, that I know…I'll try not to let it bother me anymore. I'm really sorry."

The women shared a warm embrace before Sango departed to prepare dinner. Rin waited until after it was time to go to bed to let her thoughts traced back to him…the foreigner. He wore a symbol on him…the one that represented the Nazis. And Shippo had mentioned the existence of the Nazi lunatic at the very same harbor where they met. The pieces fit together, actually. He spoke a tongue she did not understand and it was more than likely to be…German.

These thoughts alone made Rin questioned the possibility of going to see the man again, something she had thought of even before her conversation with her mother. But what would've been the point? It would be impossible to give Q & A to a foreigner. But maybe she could convince him to try and be friendly. After all, their last encounter gave Rin some ideas.

But still it frightened her, knowing that this man was a killer. If he knew that she was a Jew then he could've sliced her in that warehouse. Maybe if she kept out of the conversation then she would be safe. America was supposed to be safe. What was a Nazi doing halfway across the world from where he once had all the power?

The next Saturday afternoon she had to venture out, Rin packed a couple of lunches. One for herself, another for the foreigner. Before she could even carry out a second thought, she was biking towards the old warehouse. With her luck, maybe he was no longer there. Maybe he had moved on and forgotten about her and she wouldn't have to worry about confronting him with something that would make him upset.

She took several deep breaths at the entrance to the warehouse before stepping in. A few seconds after entering there she spotted him, sitting on the ground. He looked up and stared at Rin in surprise. Since the last time Rin had saw him, he had gotten much skinner and pale. Even through all of that messy long hair Rin was nearly frightened by those bloodshot eyes looking at her. She took more deep breaths again, battling the butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to eat the lunch in her bag now, to make those butterflies go away.

She pulled out a coke and waited to see if the man would acknowledge their previous encounter from before. He only grunted.

"Oh," Rin grabbed the bottle opened from her bag and opened the two bottles of coke she brought. She then pushed one bottle to the foreigner. Once he had the bottle in his hand he began chugging it.

"No wait," said Rin aloud. Don't drink it all before you have your sandwich. Rin passed the turkey and cheese to the man's side.

Once Rin watched him bite into his sandwich, she found it safe to start eating her own meal as well. She wondered if the man's skinniness came as a result of a lack of food since her last visit. Maybe her had expected her to come and feed him.

"I'm sorry," Rin whispered. "I cant come here everyday to feed you."

The man was ignoring her and was down to the bottom crust of his sandwich.

"Um…" Rin's fingers beated against her chest. "Excuse me?" she said after the man was done eating. He looked up at her confusingly.

"Rin," her fingers were beating again. "Rin," she said again. "That's my name." The man did nothing…

Rin tried to think. The man needed another language other than English to go by but she rarely knew any Polish and that would've not have helped matters. After coming to America, Rin was focused on having to learn English but she did remembered being taught by her new family and friends some Polish greetings. The one that she wanted to try was "my name is Rin" but she could only remember the word for name.

"Nazwa?"

She could've sworn at that moment that the man gave off some sort of "huh" sound. It seems as though she might have his full attention now…

"Nazwa, Rin," she pointed to herself.

The man nearly jumped from the shock. The excitement contained within Rin was indescribable.

If only she knew how to say "do you speak Polish?"

"Nazwa…Sesshomaru."

Rin placed a hand over a mouth. Without a doubt, he had understood what she had said.

"Did I hear that right," asked Rin. "Did you say Zejomaroon?"

The hair on the man's face began to shake left and right. And then he grumbled "Sesshomaru!"

"Oh," said Rin now filled with such an enlightened spirit. She understood her new friend's name now…

Sesshomaru.


	6. Part Five

Some Chapter Notes:

The italicized quotes indicates speaking in Polish (save times and energy than translating)

I did write a couple more chaps but I think this shall remain a good cliffhanger spot for now until I write some more stuff.

**A Wound Left Behind**

**By Fantasy Cat**

* * *

**_Part Five_**

* * *

In the afternoon, she was busy caring for Shippo. She could not wait for the next weekend when she would be free to go out and see him without anyone becoming suspicious. In the meantime, Rin used her previous knowledge, her family, and some library books, to do one thing…learn some Polish. Her family seemed to be pleased by her interest to learn the native language. It was only in this way that she could communicate with Sesshomaru.

As the weekend got closer, Rin had a harder time getting to sleep. Rin didn't think the dreams would return now that she had gotten to know Sesshomaru better but she was dead wrong…

She was in that room again…a room that was very high. It kept her warm in the wintertime. But it was dark now and she was still so small that she couldn't reach the light switch. She went over to the window standing on her toes to look out but all she could see was snow. For some reason, she felt as though she had to reach for something and she gripped the shelf infront of her. Things began to fall. Glass began to break and that was when the lights came on and when she heard and loud yelling. Before her was Sesshomaru with a bloody arm and pieces broken glass within. Rin was all of the sudden naked and wet.

She had to hold her breath to keep from screaming. Rin quickly snatched her teddy bear, a comfort to her whenever she had a really bad dream. While she hold the bear closer to her, it made Rin realize something. This bear must've been a part of her former life. It was the only thing that she had recalled owning before coming to America and it had been in her dreams…the ones where she was in that room. Seeing Sesshomaru in her dream…could that have just been a coincidence? Probably, but still, the scream that came from Sesshomaru did not sound any different from the other bits of voices she had heard in past dreams.

The dream she had the next night was slightly different. She was in that room again. Looking out the window she saw that it was daytime and it seemed like all she could outside was gray and buildings seemed to have collapsed as far as she could see. This time, however Rin did not need to lift her toes. She had slightly grown. There were voices outside the door, that of two gentlemen speaking a soft unknown language. Rin held her teddy bear and sat down by the door listening to the voices. She still couldn't understand them. She stood up and alas her arm could now reach the doorknob. The door opened to something she swore she had never seen before. A staircase going down…all the way down and their at the very bottom's end was light, the source of the calm voices. With her bear in tow, Rin courageously took her first steps down this staircase, quietly scooting her bottom down one step at a time. Sometimes she paused if she heard silence. The voices however still kept chatting and Rin finally got down the stairs. Cautiously lifting herself up she made one swift movement to the left…

There before her was Sesshomaru lying on a couch or maybe a fancy bed. It looked like he was sleeping except his eyes were opened. There were two men present in that room. One was an old man, a stranger sitting on a chair by Sesshomaru. On the other side of him was a short round man, someone who seemed to have and essence of familiarity to Rin.

They had all jumped and turned towards Rin. She had been frightened by the look of Sesshomaru's face as he got up and looked straight at her. It looked as if he was about to have a heart attack.

He seemed to be charging towards her…with his face spelling both anger and fear. The closer he got to her, the dizzier Rin began to feel. There was an ill feeling in her stomach that began to rise and boil over. In a few slow moment's time, Rin was toppling backwards until she hit the floor. Her body temperature was still rising with every moment she had spent in the dark. The vision of darkness would disappear an suddenly a strange old man was poking something at her which she failed to recognize but it felt so painful…utterly painful.

Sesshomaru had become more and more present in her dreams. It was a long shot but there were already some possible connections between these two things. For one, Rin knew that Sesshomaru was a man who was somehow involved in the war…the terrible war which was permanently a part of her past. And her bear, it somewhat fitted into that past two. The room in her dream…was probably an important room to have so many of her dreams take place within it.

The next Saturday, she packed more food for Sesshomaru in her bookbag and went over to the warehouse. Rin had a piece of paper with sayings and questions she wanted so curiously to ask Sesshomaru. She waited until after he ate, but the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter. There was some fear in asking her questions. It had come to past now that Sesshomaru was a man of unpredictable behavior.

Her hands were shaking as she took the piece of paper out to read the notes she had written in the past week.

_"Sesshomaru, I want to ask you many questions."_

He looked at her and smiled. He took notice of the fact that Rin wanted to speak to her in his language so bad that she had to research what she wanted to say on paper.

_"Where are you from?"_

_"No."_

No? Why did he say that? Did Rin asked that question wrong? She looked at him, her eyes trailed to his patch, the Nazi patch as she had now recognized.

_"What is this?"_

Sesshomaru slapped Rin's hand away from him. This was not going anywhere pretty. She couldn't tell if Sesshomaru was becoming upset at her but her glared at her with deadening eyes while trying to conceal the patch Rin had questioned.

She decided to not make this more troublesome anymore. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to leave, but she was too scared even to do that. Sesshomaru was still staring at her even grunting.

Rin looked to her book bag to see if she had any more but she did not. She did however bring her teddy bear, stuffed halfway into the bag. She had brought this teddy bear as a means of communicating with her friend but she had been so focused on interrogation instead. It made her feel awful. Perhaps she could lighten things up now…

She pulled the bear out and showed it to Sesshomaru who no longer seemed interested in paying attention to the girl.

_"Um…this is my friend…like you. This is my friend from Poland."_

Sesshomaru slowly turned to look and caught sight of the bear. Why? Why did everything seem to have given him such a fright? He couldn't move. His eyes were fixed on that bear. It was going to kill him? No worse than that. It was going to kill his soul…torment…haunt. He did not like this feeling, which went straight into his brain. It flashed all of these memories, which showed no horror yet it was killing him inside at the slightest thought of it.

He snatched the bear from Rin's hand and threw it across the empty warehouse. He started beating his own head against the wall.

Rin was completely aghast. She was afraid to hear him scream or yell at her after losing that bear. She had done it. Whatever she had done, it has caused complete rage for Sesshomaru. Rin grabbed her bag and ran before catching a glimpse of the blood that began to seep from Sesshomaru's head and he threw it against the wall.

She ran to her bike. At top speed, she flew away from the harbors. The tears began to fly off her face and into the air. When she had realize that her crying was starting to affect her escape to home, she stopped. Closing off all that was around her she sobbed.

He was letting his head throb in pain. The girl had left. How he had despised her company. She had restored such nightmares into him that he could not have ever imagined. Still, her presence brought out the greatest curiosity in him and a part of him was a bit disappointed that these feelings might no longer occur again. He walked over, hand on his bleeding head, to the fallen teddy bear. He held the bear in his hand and began to investigate all of the bear's distinct features. It was aging as there were some tears here and there. The brown color seemed to be fading as well. His eyes were transfixed on a spot different from the rest of the bear. One foot seemed to have some faded black marks. His finger played around with the black mark and soon he was writing a single letter over the marks…

…the letter S.

He did not think anymore. He only ran following the thin sand tracks of a bicycle tire. Up the hill and down the alleyways he tracked the left behind sand, perhaps a gift of his former self. When the sand seemed to be fading from his sight, he relied only on instinct alone.

He saw her. Sitting on her bike and crying. He hid a few feet from her trying to avoid making his presence known, even, no, especially to anyone else around. He was still wearing that sign on his coat. It was a sign that people were not allowed to see. After a few minutes he watched the girl slowly depart on her bike.

Sesshomaru carefully followed her…he hid amongst trees, bushes, and alleyways. All the while he concentrated on Rin, silent as a ghost.

Many blocks later he watched her stopped at a double house. The last she did before she entered on of its doors was wiping the tears from her face.

Sesshomaru, from his hiding place, watched the house as if something of importance was going to come.

Something did come though. An old automobile slowly came to a stop infront of the house and parked itself right there. He watched a man come out of the car…

…


End file.
